Orthotic devices are provided for partial or substantial immobilization of the torso to stabilize the back. These orthotic devices are back braces which can be fitted snugly around the torso. Such back braces are effective in achieving spinal stability if worn properly. For many users, back braces are difficult to appropriately position and fasten. Without being consistently worn and properly adjusted, the effectiveness is substantially reduced. One problem with back braces is their need to conform to the torso as it changes. The torso may change from moment to moment as the patient moves between the standing and the sitting positions. In addition, the torso may change over the long term depending upon the nutritional and exercise habits of the wearer. To be fully effective, it is necessary that the back brace be tight. A system must be provided which can be easily and accurately adjustable by the wearer to provide both comfort and support in each posture so that proper spinal support is achieved.
Efforts have been made to provide convenience for the wearer in adjusting the body brace. Chung U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,529 teaches the use of force multiplication to increase closing force, but this is unbalanced. Heinz U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,968 teaches separately tightening the top and bottom of his body brace, but this is unbalanced. Furthermore, the Heinz patent teaches the use of a pulley system which is complicated in the number of parts which brings reliability problems in service.